Healing
or or or & or |class=Healing |similar='Ensenji Ki Transfer Medical Machine Regeneration Resurrection Senzu Bean Emperor's Sign Energy Zone Healing Shout' }} refers to a variety of special techniques used throughout the [[Dragon Ball (franchise)|''Dragon Ball series]]. Presumably mystical in nature, it allows the user to heal another being's wounds and restore them to somewhat full strength. In general, it appears to have the same effectiveness and limitations as the more commonly-seen Senzu Beans. The only limitations to this is that it takes time for the user to heal, as they need to be at close range, while the Senzu Beans are able to be eaten anytime if available. Known users Dende Dende is the first known user of the healing technique in the series. During the Namek Saga, the Namekian elder Guru uses one of his special abilities to unlock the hidden powers of Gohan, Krillin and Dende; Gohan and Krillin gain a large boost to their power levels, while Dende gains the ability to heal. Dende uses this ability several times during the Frieza Saga. Most notably, he uses it to heal Vegeta after Krillin nearly kills the Saiyan prince; this was part of a desperate plan by Vegeta in order to get a Saiyan Power boost to get enough power to destroy Frieza. Unfortunately, Frieza notices Dende's ability and decides to kill him. After being revived by the Dragon Balls, and later being named Guardian of Earth during the Cell Games Saga, Dende uses this ability sporadically throughout the rest of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Dende has moral issues when using his healing abilities on people that have evil hearts, and he only heals the evil if their intentions are good. It seems that Dende's healing extends to more than just the victim's wounds; when he uses it to heal Goku after his fight with Majin Vegeta and Gohan while fighting Super Buu, it completely restored their tattered clothing (although, when Dende healed Piccolo after being "killed" by Frieza, Piccolo's clothes are not restored). In the movie Battle of Gods, when Dende was healing Videl's leg, it is revealed that Dende's healing powers can also determine the life-signs of an individual he is healing as he noticed that Videl was pregnant. Piccolo Piccolo possesses a special self-healing technique called Wound Healing, only displayed in the Garlic Jr. Saga. Piccolo touches a wounded part of his body and it quickly heals. Goku Goku has on occasion demonstrated minor healing powers when in his Super Saiyan forms. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Goku restores the health to an injured bird after Cooler struck it down. During the Tournament of Power, a desperate Goku was able to use his Super Saiyan Blue power to heal Master Roshi. However, it may simply be that Goku gave his target some of his energy, similar to what he did with Frieza. Supreme Kai The Supreme Kais (only their attendants/disciples in the manga) are capable of utilizing healing abilities. Shin's aide and bodyguard, Kibito demonstrates his healing ability during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, where he heals Gohan after the latter has his energy drained by Spopovich and Yamu, the minions of Babidi. He uses it again to heal Gohan and Shin before all three are teleported to the Sacred World of the Kai. Kibito Kai, the Potara Fusion of Kibito and Shin also demonstrates this technique during the Kid Buu Saga. Future Zamasu, due to still being a Supreme Kai disciple thanks to having never officially become a Supreme Kai, was capable of utilizing healing abilities, which he did to Goku Black in order to allow him to become stronger. In the manga, due to being a disciple of Future Shin and going through a day long ritual, Future Trunks actually possessed these healing powers too, however he did not know of this fact until Shin and Gowasu revealed it to him in the final battle with Fused Zamasu, after he informed them that he had previously officially become a disciple of Future Shin. Supreme Kai of Time In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa demonstrates her healing ability when she heals Xeno Trunks' injuries he previously received while being forced to fight the Future Warrior by Demigra while his body was under the influence of the Demon God's Dark Magic. However, when the Warrior returns with Tokitoki she comically forgets about Xeno Trunks to the point of literally jumping over him to greet them, though she had managed to heal most of his wounds by that point. As the Xenoverse series occurs outside the manga and anime, it is unclear if the Supreme Kai of Time possesses healing like Supreme Kais do in the anime or if it is a trait unique to her position. It should be noted that Xenoverse was made before the manga revealed that only apprentice Supreme Kais have healing powers which are lost if they become a Supreme Kai. However it should be noted the series tends to follow the anime storyline more closely than it does the manga. Though Chronoa was originally a Kai and it is unclear if she was ever an apprentice Supreme Kai as she gained her position due to raising Tokitoki into an adult, thus she may have already possessed healing abilities which she retained as a Supreme Kai provided they were not tied to her previous position. Majin Buu Majin Buu has the ability to heal organic beings through his Mend Beam, alternatively known as Recovery Beam; a variation of the Transfiguration Beam. He uses this ability several times throughout the Majin Buu Saga to heal Babidi (who had earlier been bisected by Piccolo), cure a boy named Tommy of his blindness, heal a dog he later named Bee, and bring Mr. Satan back from the brink of death. Apparently, it also restores the person's clothes if the injury in question also shredded the person's clothing, as Babidi also regained the torn parts of his outfit when Buu healed him of his bisection by the hands of Piccolo. Giru Giru has a special ability that allows him to cure the victims of General Rilldo's Metal Breath. Super Saiyan God energy As seen in Dragon Ball Super, the energy of the Super Saiyan God form is capable of healing the user's minor injuries, like battle bruises, or even lethal injuries, like being impaled through the chest. It should be noted however that what some consider to be healing actually isn't. Examples include Piccolo's restarting of Gohan's heart in "Return of F" as well as Goku's doing the same for Master Roshi during the Tournment of Power. During these instances it was not a case of someone being healed so much as someone using their energy to forcefully restart a heart that had stopped, no different than applying pressure during CPR. Yardrat Through spirit control they can perform healing through an advanced technique. Healing wishes Porunga, the dragon of the Namekian Dragon Balls, restores Goku to full strength during the final confrontation with Kid Buu. In Dragon Ball GT, Shenron heals Goku after the fight with Omega Shenron. Video Game Appearances Dende retains this ability in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. In the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, King Cold possesses the ability to heal his sons Frieza and Cooler. This is likely a reference to him finding Frieza in space after the battle on Planet Namek and having him rebuilt as a cyborg. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, most maps in the Dragon World mode contain at least one Healing Spot. This is a space on the board colored blue with Dende standing beside it. For each turn a character spends on it, they gain an additional life. In Dragon Ball Online, healing is used by the Dragon Clan, with the skill of the Dende Priests sub-class being better. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, RR Deserters can heal using med kits. In one of Gohan's technique, Icarus comes to heal Gohan and his allies, and then flies away. Many support characters in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z have the ability to heal allies with specialized techniques, Jeice can use his Fighting Pose in order to create a healing sphere for his allies for example. Other healers in the game include Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Future Trunks, Android 18, Trunks, and Goten. Some characters can revive downed allies simply by hitting them: *'Energy Recovery Shot': Krillin's healing energy shot. Heals targeted ally upon impact. *'Recovery Spirit Ball': Yamcha's healing energy shot. Heals targeted ally upon impact. *'Recovery Ball': Jeice's healing energy shot. Heals targeted ally upon impact. *'Go!, Go!': Goten and Trunks' healing energy shot. Heals targeted ally upon impact. *'Stop Teasing!': Kid Gohan homes in on the targeted ally and heals them. *'Ki Release' - Kid Gohan creates a large healing aura. *'A Disturbance in Ki!': Teen Gohan homes in on the targeted ally and heals them. *'Tch...! Are You Okay?': Adult Gohan homes in on the targeted ally and heals them. *'Tenma Defense': Adult Gohan releases an energy barrier which heals allies that are inside it. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Chronoa is shown to be able to use the healing technique as well, when she uses it to heal injuries Future Trunks sustained during his fight with the Future Warrior while he was under the influence of Demigra's Dark Magic. A Namekian Future Warrior can also heal their allies by using Emperor's Sign to slowly restore their health. Towa's Energy Zone Ultimate Skill can also heal its user and their allies. In Xenoverse 2, a Namekian Future Warrior can heal their allies using Emperor's Sign. Towa and the Future Warrior can also use the Energy Zone Super Skill to heal themselves and their allies. Energy Zone will also heal Parallel Quest NPC ally supports which can be useful in keeping these allies alive especially in missions that require said allies to survive or be at a certain level of health to trigger an Ultimate Finish. As part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC, Tapion's Super Soul Earth is in your hands now! activates a Health Auto-Recovery effect for the user and their allies when they use the Hero's Flute Super Skill, effectively adding a healing effect to Hero's Flute when the Super Soul is equipped, though since Tapion has the Super Soul equipped to his skillset he has this effect by default. Additionally, the Super Soul also provides a small reduction in the amount of damage taken by allies as well, which in turn makes the healing more effective as they take less damage while being healed. Other Super Souls also possess the ability to grant Health Auto-Recovery to both the user or their allies as long as they are not KO'd or their survival is required to succeed in certain quests, as the effect will not be applied to them. However most require certain conditions be met for the effect to be triggered. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, certain enemies can heal their allies. For example, the Frieza Force Recovery Drones can produce a healing field that heals the injuries nearby allies such as Combatants and Saibamen. The healing abilities of the Recovery Drone make them the go-to device for health recovery, providing medical support on the front lines. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Magic techniques